To Get Him Back
by Richelle
Summary: unfinished- Tomoyo's fiance falls in love when he visits England and Tomoyo is going to get him back if its the last thing she does will she get him back? or will her new friend stir new feelings inside her? based on the movie French Kiss ETa
1. Trying to fly

welcome to my first fic! arnt you all excited? lol anyways this is going to be based off the movie French Kiss im going to try not to have it word for word but it will be very similar  
  
Anyways I had to make up characters because no one from ccs fit the personalities for this story so most the time they will be OOC okie dokie everyone ok with that? good! ok here's the cast Kate - Tomoyo Luc- Eriol Charlie- ( ok he's one of them i couldnt picture anyone from CCS so he doesnt change from who he is in the movie.) --------- (she is the same as charlie ok)  
  
ok that was slighlty confusing be hey who cares on with the fic!  
  
French Kiss E+T love Story  
  
"Welcome to Air Japan. Nonstop service Tokyo to England. Flying time today is an estimated 7 hours and 20 minutes. Please cheak if your seatbelt is fasened and you chair in the upright position. We will be taking off shortly. ...Tomoyo?" "Yes?" she replied while looking for where the voice came from. "Are you ready for a pleasent flight?" "Yes" her voice answered but her head was saying that she wasnt. "Tell me Tomoyo what are you thinking?" "Twisted steal, bonfires, naked children screaming for their mothers." "Tomoyo what happened to your little stone cottage?" "It blew up when the plane hit it." Tomoyo answered back. "Tomoyo dont say such things!" "ok ok...Ahhh!" screamed the amethest eyed girl when the plane suddenly jerked. "Tomoyo dont forget your take off mantra, what are the words you chant softly in your head?" "AH We're going down we're going down we're going downwe're going down we're going down!!!" " Tomoyo...." "ok I love England in the springtime, I love- .... Hello? Hello?..... I really think you gave me the wrong mantra!" "Oh?" " Yea and I dont love England I dont love the English and I dont want to go on this trip!" "Tomoyo you can do this!" "NO I cant do this!!!" Tomoyo yelled while she unbuckled her seatbelt and ran to the door and started banging on it. Finally the door gives way and she goes rolling down the walkway into a room with scientist and machines with a moving backround. ~~~~~~~~~~at the front dest of "face your fears of flying" research facility  
  
"Here is your full refund Tomoyo." The lady at the front dest said while handing Tomoyo her check. "Thank you sorry it didnt work." She repliedwhile walking out the door to go home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Tomoyo and Charlie's house~~  
  
"You can return my ticket and get your money back Charlie." Tomoyo said while unpacking her suitcase. "No, Tomoyo I want you there. Come with me to England please!! I know you will have a great time." He said putting her clothes back into the suitcase. "I cant Charlie you should understand that just please go and make sure to call everyday. You will be back with me before you know it." She replied taking out her clothes once more. "Tomoyo... please come...." ~~~~~~~~~~~At the airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Goodbye Charlie." Tomoyo said to herself as she watched the plane leave Japan soil and head its way to England carring her fiance with it. ~~~~~Tomoyo's house one day since he's been gone~~~~ "RING RING RING RING RING" the phone screamed telling the owner to answer it. "Charlie!?!?!" Tomoyo asked when she picked the phone up. "Tomoyo! England is great! its been so fun I miss you so much but me and some friends i made are at this club so i got to go kay love ya bye." Charlie explaind to Tomoyo. She could hear loud music in the back round 'he must be having a great time' she thought. ~~~~~~Tomoyo's house two days since he left~~~~~~~~~~ Tomoyo waited for his usual call at 6:00 though it never came. 'He must be busy'she thought. At 7:45 the phone rang. "Moshi Moshi." Tomoyo greeted. "Tomoyo?........" "Yea Charlie is that you?" "Tomoyo-"he was cut off by Tomoyo's worred question. "Charlie are you alright? Has something happened??"  
  
"No I mean yea somethings happened. Tomoyo im so happy so so so happy and so....fucked up, yea definitly so fucked up... but its destiny Tomoyo." "Whats destiny?" questioned Tomoyo feeling worried whatever he was going to say was going to change her life she could feel it. "Well... I met this woman this `goddess`."Charlie explained saying goddess is not-so-good english that he had learned. "`Goddess`?" She questioned thinking she heard wrong. "It means goddess in english-"he replied getting cut short yet again by Tomoyo. "I know what it means Charlie! What about her?!?" Tomoyo asked though she already knew the answer, he fell in love. "She's english and she's wonderfull I feel like I can do anything! Climb mountains! anything !!"Charlie exclaimed. "Charlie?"Tomoyo said while she slid down the wall she was leaning on. "Im not coming back Tomoyo im in love...im sorry..." the phone went dead. "Charlie?" She asked not wanting to believe it. 'i will get you back Charlie i will just wait...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ok theres the begining and they were speeking japanese the whole time ok except the whole goddess thing ok and im not going to be using the whole chan- kun-san thing ok it confuses me and i dont want to do it wrong and get yelled at by reviewers lol and if you dont get the whole plane thing Tomoyo is afraid to fly in this fic. that was like a simulated plane ok - thats about it until next chapter and if you have any ideas to make my writing better please tell me im not that good of a writer but im trying  
  
please review ~~~ oh and please excuse grammar and spelling i dont have spell check or anything ok bye next chapter will be up when im finished! RICHELLE 


	2. on the planemeeting Eriol

OK first off i do not own anything at all im sorry i forgot the disclaimer first chapter.. my bad anyway heres the 2nd chapter oh yea and people from england or live there or whatever please dont take this the wrong way its part of the story i have nothing against england in fact i wish i could go there so please dont take the chapter the wrong way! thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Air Japan. Nonstop service Tokyo to England. Flying time today is an estimated 7 hours and 20 minutes. Please check if your seatbelt is fastened and you chair in the upright position. We will be taking off shortly.  
  
'ok girl just remember your mantra.' Tomoyo said to herself softly. "I hate England in the springtime, I hate England in the fall, I hate England in the summertime, I hate England, OH why OH why...Hate England... because my love is there with his *slut girlfriend..."Tomoyo sang her mantra- well I guess you could call that a mantra- As she was singing she happened to see a very handsome gentleman ask the flight attendant where he sat. She looked to her right and saw that the seat next to her was empty. SHe was suddenly very glad she had the window seat, yea thats all she needed to be stuck between two total strangers. She looked over to the isle seat and saw a man in a neckbrace sniffing some medicine threw his nose! Oh it took everything Tomoyo had not to race to the bathroom! As she was debating in her head to ask the man why in gods name he had to do that disgusting act someone sat in her way.  
  
"PLease excuse me for sitting in your way you must really find that man attractive to have such an intense gaze on him. Though I must say you could do much better. Though that man is quite a looker. I guess it all depends on the person. hmmm." The newcomer said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Who are you to judge that person? He has done nothing to you yet you talk about him as if he had insulted you?" Tomoyo replied sticking up for the man though she didnt know why. She agreed whole heartily with what he just said. "Why are you so offended with what I said if I did anything I gave that poor man a compliment."He replied. Now to this Tomoyo didnt know what to say she didnt know why she said what she did it was just something about this new person that made her want to thinks she has never done, like for example argue with a complete stranger that she would have to sit next to for the next 7 hours! "Well-" Tomoyo had finally thought of a good enough excuse to why she had said the things she did when the plane suddenly went into movement getting ready to start the runway that cause Tomoyo to remember where she was and what she was in! A Plane! "Ahhhhh!!"Tomoyo yelped as she tighted her seatbelt. "Are you afraid the plane is going to crash and we are all on the ground in a million pieces? Because if it happens I promise you wont feel a thing!" the man stated. "Your English arnt you?" Tomoyo asked. "Eriol Hirragazawa at your service." Eriol answered then asked in the same polite manner when she didnt reply "Are you not going to bless me with the chance to learn your name? Or do you wan to be known as the beautiful woman afraid of flying I sat next to on the plane?" "My name is-" She was cut off by the low sound of the announcer saying a message. When she stopped to listen it was over so she asked her new acquaintance Eriol if he had heard. "Oh it wasnt important it was just the pilot, he said that there was a crack in the engine but no worry he take off anyway." Eriol answered back. Of course thats not what it said but Eriol couldnt help teasing this helpless woman it was just to fun. "What!?!?!?"Tomoyo said looking very surprised and scared. "Ladies and gentlemen please remember the use of cell phones and electronic devices are prohibited. Thank you We will be taking off shortly."The voice of the flight attendant was heard repeating the message twice. "You lied to me! I dont know what they teach you in England but rude and interesting are not the same thing!" As Eriol was going to sat something to counter her verbal assault the plane jerked forward and started to drive forward down the runway slowing getting faster. "AHH" Tomoyo whined quickly looking through emergency booklets. Then layed her head back with her eyes closed shut. She could feel eye's on her so she opened hers for only a second the shut them again while saying. "Will you please stop looking at me i almost have the stone cottage thing going." " Its amazing."He replied. "What is?" She asked as she opened her eyes and tensed up because she could still feel the plane moving. "Every muscle in your body it tense! Even your eyelids and your nostrils are closing up... how does one do that? See me I love to fly excpecialy this moment the plane getting ready to take off down the runway engines roaring then WHHHOOOSHH your in the air." he explained while doing movements with his hands to show her what he ment. As she thought about his words one thing came to mind, "Oh god... im gonna die." " Have you ever thought that maybe its not the airplane?"Eriol questioned while watching her face to see its reaction. "What? Whats not the airplane?" getting more and more scared by the moment, the only thing from reenacting her scene on the simulation plane was his never ending questions that made her have to sit and think of her reply so she wouldn't sound like a fool. "That maybe its something else your afraid of?" "What are you saying?" she asked. "OH come now do I have to say it?"He replied giving her a look that said the exact same thing. "Can I stop you??" she asked feeling more worried about what he was talking about then the plane that was gaining speed at a very fast pace. "It is obvious to me that you are not afraid of the plane your afraid to leave, really leave."He explained as if it was plain as day with a slight smirk on his face. " ohh god..."her reply was dripping with annoyance. "You are afraid of life, you are afraid to love, you are afraid of sex!"he said loudly so she could get his point and think about the meanings of his words. "OH PLEASE that is rediculuse!!!!"she exclaimed. "I can tell by the way you act and the way you dress with your little buttons all the way to here."He said while pointing to her very neck where the buttons stopped. "Oh get away."she said while swatting his hand away. "YOU dont know me! You have never met me and Charlie certainly never said one thing about the way I dress! and for you to sit there with that smirk and tell me theres something wrong with my life your wrong!" She yelled slightly out of breath. HE had hit a nerve and that was why she had went off on him, but one thing she didnt notice was by the time she was commenting on his smirk the plane was already in the air and flying smoothly. Had he done that on purpose? Did he get her all worked up because he knew what she would do?? humm Tomoyo would have to think this one over.  
  
ok theres the 2nd chapter please please review thanx 


End file.
